Murderpuff
I once knew a friend. He and I would trade Pokémon cards, play the games, and you might as well call us the "ultimate Pokémon nerds" as did most people, until he saw it. The Jigglypuff. Round, pink, fluffy, he traded as much as he needed to get all of mine. He treasured every one I gave him. He and I watched every episode of the anime with the pokémon in it: Episode 1, 2, 3, and 4. I went to his house on an averagely sunny day. But he was not at home. I wondered where he might be as he is usually there on Sundays. I thought he might have gone out to buy more Jigglypuff cards and stuff like that. So I ran home and started sorting my cards. The next day at school, my friend was not on the bus or at school. I thought about yesterday. "Maybe he was sick yesterday and his parents weren’t home. and he still might be sick", I said to myself. After a few more days of school I was walking home alone and I started hearing a similar tune and it grew into "Jigg-a-lyy puff jigg-a-lyy." I thought I might be hearing it in my head as it replayed over and over. But right then, I saw my friend in a pink Jigglypuff sweater. I gave a little giggle until I broke into laughter. But I stopped right when I saw it. A knife. His pocket knife. He swore only to use as a whittling knife. The pocket knife was switched open and covered in blood. He started singing the song and a large smile grew on his face. Then he started running.But I knew I had to run faster and when I reached my home I grabbed my key put it in and ran inside hoping I was dreaming. The next Saturday, I decided to grab my pocket knife and bring it with me when I went on a walk, scared of what had happened last time. And sure enough, I heard the song. I looked behind me, and saw my friend. His jacket had turned from a bright pink to a dark red. He had the same grin. He ran and I stayed firm on my feet. He slashed and got me on the left cheek. I grabbed my knife and slashed back. He threw a knife latched on his belt and it stayed firm in my shoulder. The pain was unbearable. I got close enough to him to stab through his stomach. I saw one tear role down his cheek and he cowered away. And though I haven’t seen him since. I'm sure he'll be back. I will warn you now: when you hear the song, run inside, close all doors and windows, and hide, hide anywhere, because he'll find you. no matter where you are. Written by Theninjadanger Category:Paukymaun Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE